


The sand of Tuareg chieftain (trailer)

by KhaiPlisetsky



Series: The Great Revolt (trailer) [3]
Category: Doraemon (Manga), New Politics, The Doraemons, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Military, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Politics, Turkey (Country), United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Trailer of the third of its journey on the War on Terror. Two Doras, with the gang of T&J, discover something from their old friend, Abdul Rashid Dostum, the Afghan warlord, in Turkey. None of them knows what they are heading, but one evidence... can change.





	The sand of Tuareg chieftain (trailer)

_I am a soul of Afghanistan_

_And I remember my duty belongs to_

* * *

As the story goes on, they – Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, remembered their promise with the old man. An old friend …

… Abdul Rashid Dostum!

But why this time, it becomes increasingly important? And how does Abdul Rashid Dostum … why did he invite them there? There is only one answer for this …

…

…

…

"چه شما انتظار می، دوست خوب من؟" ( _What are you expecting, my good friend?_ )

"(همیشه یک داستان مشترک افغان وجود دارد، درست است؟)" ( _There is always a common Afghan story, right?_ )

"Well done, my brothers. We are all expecting that."

"So why does you invite us to Mazar-i-Sharif? Is there anything unsafe?"

"It reminds me how to speak Dari language. But I invite you, because our agents have a video."

They were allowed to watch a video taken by Dostum's close man, where it was believed to be somewhere in …

… Asia.

They started to focus on the line they just witnessed about and their feeling soon turned into …

"Impossible …"

They found it …

…

…

…

…

…

Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, those four who had to stay outside because they were not invited, suddenly saw Kid and Nikov walked out. Their faces turned dark, as Abdul Rashid Dostum, the General behind them, took notice.

"Be careful, my friends. They're not that simple. One mistake and whole careers of yours have to be paid in blood."

"We are ready …" Kid gave a long breathe: "I won't make you disappointed, Dostum."

After that, Tom, Jerry, Butch and Spike, all-armed, took part and just spoke over.

"It is our deal, right?"

"More than that, boys! Let's get out of here. We will take a trip … for a knight tale."

"Knight tale?" Butch wondered.

"Remember '12 Strong'?" Kid smiled.

"Ah! So where are we heading to?"

"We will know …"

…

…

…

…

…

It was a disk, Dora-the-Kid read in Chinese. Although Chinese is not his language, he has been learning this language in order to prepare for the change of new world, with the growth of China as a superpower. The disk was the only thing Dostum left to them when they said farewell to the Afghan warlord.

_**巴啦啦小魔仙：他们是真的吗？** _

_**** _


End file.
